A New world
by blueblade5
Summary: Sorry. Had to edit my story. Enjoy!


A New World by [[Blueblade5]]

[[Anime]] [[Blazblue]] Rated:T for Language , English, Fantasy, [OC] , [[ Ragna ]]Words:1k+

Chapter 1 : A New world

Blazblue

A New World

Chapter 1

" Taylor! Hurry up with the laundry! " a women yelled at a young man.

" okay mom! Give me a sec! " a young man's now known as Taylor shouted back to the women in a rushed tone.

Hi! Taylor Evans here. I am a 17 year old teenager that lives with my mom and my shit head of a step-father. His name is Michael Gideon and my mom's name is Anna Evans. Unfortunately, the pig took my mom's last name. My attire is blue jean, black shoes, two black wristbands and red cap hat. I have heterochromia eyes, meaing i have two different eye colors. My right eye is red and the other one is blue. My monworks two jobs and the bastard sits around the house and do nothing! I hate him so much. We fight all the time, verbally and physically. I sometimes lose it , but that when my mom steps in. My birth dad left us when i was 5. I will never forgive him. I work at Gamestop, an awesome store of games and i am an awesome gamer. And-

Crash! Smack!

Crap! Mom! Hang on!

Taylor ran from finishing the laundry in the laundry room and ran into the kitchen to see his mother on the floor with a red cheek. That pig hit her again?! That is it!

" where is my dinner Martha?! You said you would make it in 5 minutes! And these dishes are filthy! " Michael roared at her.

" i said 10 minutes..and i have been really busy with other parts of the house and work..." Martha whimpered.

Michael was about to kick her in the face, but i dashes between them with great speed and i punched him in the throat, punches his nose and had a knife at his throat. I was finally done with him. Not ever again!

" hit her again and I will gut you like the pig you are. Sit your dirty self down, or i will slit your throat."

" Taylor don't! Don't kill him! " Martha said to him as he didn't want him to become a monster.

Michael was sweating bullets as he was looking at my heterochromia eyes; which is blue and red, He looked like i was some demon and he scooted away him to go to the couch.

" that will teach that pig to not mess with me." Taylor said in a dark tone.

" son, you can't kill him. It's against the law and you have to control your temper." She said.

" if he puts his hand on you, then i will kill him. I don't care about jail, i want you safe mom. " he said to her as he hugs her.

" i do son. Please. I'm fine, how about you go to finish the laundry and i will get take out? " She said trying to calm her son down.

"...fine. " Taylor said in a angry tone.

Taylor went back into the laundry room and move the clothes. He took the clothes out of the dryer as he puts them in a basket and puts the wet clothes into the dryer. He was still pissed that the man touched his mother and hurt her. He hopes one day that she divorced the damn pig once and for all.

" stupid, ugly, stinkin, loser. I hate him. " Taylor said.

After the moving the laundry, taylor walks out of the laundry room and hugs his mom as she was fixing her hair. He knows that he need to control his temper and he doesn't like it when she cries or gets sad.

" I'm sorry mom. I just hate it when he hits you. I'm...going into my room and play my game okay? Just call me if you need me okay? " Taylor said sadly.

She hugs him back and she smiles weakly. She know the situation they were in and how it affected him as a result. She breaks up the hug and she looks him in his different color eyes.

" it will get better son. I promise. Just go and play your game. I will call you later okay? " she said in a promising tone.

Taylor nods and he walks away from his mother as he didn't know it was gonna be the last time he was gonna speak to her. He walks up the stairs, takes a right turn and he opens the door to his room and he closes the door behind himself to look at his room.

His room has a king side bed with 2 big pillows along with his three black covers. He has all of his personal stuff in his drawers and his comics on top of his shelves, which isn't much. He finally bought his blazblue collection from the store and he was happy. He was about to grab the game case until a purple mist came out of the case.

 _What the hell?! What is this purple mist? Am i losing my mind now? This..this can't be real right?_ Taylor thought as he was getting scared. He has never seen anything like this ever before in his life.

To add the scare, the game case, the first blazblue game: Calamity Trigger, floats into the air and open up , a magic seal appears the disc comes out and transforms into a purple portal. Taylor begins to get pulled into the portal screaming as he was being sucked in. His right hand was disappearing right in front of his horrified eyes.

" no! Stop! Someone...help me! " Taylor shouted in fear.

The poor young man got sucked in the portal and the room was eerily quiet as if he wasn't in the room at all. The disc floated into his newly purchased PS3 as it was doing its starting protocols.

Darkness. Absolute Darkness. It felt like it has been forever since he has been drifting in the black. He has been unconscious since his recent panic attack.

 _What time is it?_

 _What day is it?_

As these questions was going through his mind, there was a light in front him. However, this wasn't just some light, it was the same magic seal that sucked him in the first place. Having no strength to stay awake, Taylor fell back asleep once again as he was drifting into the seal and dissappeared in a flash of light.

==Ragna's POV==

Ragna was sitting down under a tree thinking about his past. The sister dying in front of his eyes, the church was on fire, jin impaled him and cut of his arm for added damage. All of this was caused by Terumi Yuuki, The ex-member of the Six Heroes. He hates him so much with all of his being.

" Damn you Terumi. I swear i wiill get you for this. Huh? What is that? "

Ragna looks up into the night's sky and saw a magic seal opening far above Ragna's position. Out of it came a teenager in some weird clothing , tan skin and he was unconscious.

" That's not good. At that angle, he is gonna die. Aaannnddd he is about to fall." Ragna said as he getting ready to save this stranger. He can't explain it, but, he can't let him die for some unknown reason.

=Normal POV==

In a split second, the young man fell out of the portal and begins to free fall. At this rate and speed, he will become a human pancake if he is not caught in time.

Will Ragna save Taylor in time? Time is now on Ragna's side. Stay tune!


End file.
